Serena Tsukino
|Archenemy = Nehellenia Sailor Galaxia |Master = |Rank = D |Favorite Food = Doces |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Measurements = |Fighting Style = |Powers = |Weapons = Tiara, Staff |Energys = |Nen Type = |Elements = |Origin = Sailor Moon |Counterpart = |Debut = TKOC 2001 }} '''Serena Tsukino' (月野 うさぎ Tsukino Usagi) é a protagonista do anime e mangá Sailor Moon, sendo a Sailor homônima da série. Ela é a atual encarnação da Princesa Serenity, destinada a ser a atual Sailor Moon. Embora sua imagem tenha uma certa importância no Mundo Real como representante primária do gênero Mahou Shoujo, no Mundo dos Desenhos ela está longe de ser uma heroína de renome devido a atenção do público ser mais voltada a heróis mais poderosos e chamativos. Isso também reflete no fato dela não ser um dos Legendary Heroes, o que justifica sua antipatia com Heróis Shounen (Os mais populares do oriente). Aparência Serena tem olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros que ela estiliza em odango. A roupa que Serena geralmente usa é um uniforme escolar azul do ensino médio. O uniforme tem um colar de marinheiro azul com duas listras brancas. Ela tem uma fita vermelha na frente do uniforme, à qual amarra o medalhão mágico. Ela tem uma blusa branca com pulsos azuis, com três listras brancas, como a gola. No verão, ela usa uma blusa branca de manga curta com mangas bufantes. Ela tem uma saia plissada azul com uma fita azul nas costas. Ela geralmente usa meias brancas e sapatos pretos com tira cruzada. Personalidade Serena é um pouco egoísta e muito chorona. Ela também é considerada preguiçosa, desajeitada, além de acadêmica. Ela também é uma péssima cozinheira, como mostrado várias vezes durante a série. Ela também demonstrou ser facilmente ciumenta e possessiva em ralação a Darien e mais tarde Leo. No entanto, ela se importa muito com seus amigos e familiares. Ela é muito confiante e acredita que todos têm uma natureza melhor. Isso pode ser visto como uma força de caráter e uma falha de caráter às vezes. Ela não acreditava em matar humanos inocentes, mesmo quando eles eram transformados em monstros cruéis, e sempre procurava maneiras de curá-los. Em TKOC ela é vista a maior parte do tempo brigando com Vinix. A fonte do desentendimento dos dois está relacionado principalmente em como Vinix desdém e subestima a posição como "heroína" de Serena e outras Sailors, ao mesmo tempo que Serena possui certo rancor com heróis Shounen pela popularidade e força deles. Sua personalidade infantil muitas vezes a faz culpar os outros heróis pela diminuição da popularidade dela e de sua equipe como heroínas e também culpar Vinix por ela não poder mais cumprir seu destino como futura Rainha de Tokyo de Cristal na Terra, deduzindo que é culpa dele que o futuro mudou (Embora Vinix explica que ele não tem nada a ver com a situação e que tal futuro provavelmente nunca foi verdadeiro. Já que qualquer relação que Serena tenha com alguma suposta princesa da Lua, não a da direitos soberanos sobre a Terra). Ela é, no entanto, muito amigável com Lina com as duas se tornando amigas próximas. Embora Serena admita que não entende como Lina ou qualquer outra garota possa gostar de um garoto "grosso" como Vinix. História Devido a história diferente da Princesa Serenity no Mundo dos Desenhos ao conhecer Shade, muito da história destinada de Serena e outras Sailors acabou sofrendo diversas mudanças notáveis neste mundo como o fato dela e de suas amigas terem se tornando Sailors em uma idade muito mais jovem que suas versões no anime/mangá. Isso é, precisamente, devido ao fato de que Leo veio ao Mundo dos Desenhos com 4 anos de idade e já atuava como herói aos 5/6 anos, moldando o destino entre os dois. Serena é a mais velha de dois irmãos e mora com seus pais, Kenji e Ikuko Tsukino, e seu irmão mais novo, Shingo Tsukino. Ela vivia uma vida comum com suas amigas, Naru, Umino, Yumiko e Kuri. Depois de correr para a escola porque dormiu demais, ela vê algumas crianças atormentando um gato preto; colocando curativos na testa do gato. Depois que Serena afugenta os meninos, ela remove os curativos para revelar uma lua crescente na testa do gato. Mais tarde, Serena recebeu uma nota baixa na prova e tentou jogá-la fora. O papel amassado atingiu um garoto na cabeça, chamado Darien Chiba, que então começou a provocá-la durante um tempo. Foi mais tarde naquela noite que a gata, chamada Luna, falou com Serena sobre o novo inimigo que estava atacando a Terra; o Reino Sombrio. Para provar que não era um sonho, Luna deu a ela um broche mágico que permitiu a Serena se tornar Sailor Moon. Foi em sua primeira missão, onde ela conheceu o misterioso Tuxedo Mask, e se apaixonou por ele a partir de então. Por um tempo, Serena tentava equilibrar seus estudos ao mesmo tempo que lutava contra o Reino Sombrio por conta própria - com a ajuda de Tuxedo Mask. Eventualmente, ela foi acompanhada pelo gênio da escola Ami Mizuno; uma colega de classe de Serena que Luna suspeitava ser uma Youma. Mais tarde, Ami foi revelado ser a Sailor Mercúrio. Serena e Ami continuaram a lutar contra os servos do Reino Sombrio. Então Serena conheceu Rei Hino, uma sacerdotisa adolescente de um santuário que frequentou uma escola particular. Ela, como Ami, era uma Sailor Senshi, a Sailor Marte. Elas começaram a sair juntas e Rei se juntou a Ami e Serena enquanto continuavam a lutar contra o Reino Sombrio. Às vezes Serena discutia com Rei. Os argumentos se concentrariam na atitude descontraída de Serena em relação às responsabilidades ou à rivalidade do afeto de Tuxedo Mask. Um dia, Serena estava atrasada para a escola quando acidentalmente encontrou um grupo de rapazes que começaram a atormentá-la. Ela foi salva por uma nova aluna transferida, Makoto Kino. Enquanto outros estudantes evitavam Makoto, devido à sua história de violência em sua escola anterior, Serena gentilmente se apresentou, e Makoto compartilhou sua comida com ela. Makoto revelou ser a Sailor Júpiter; e se juntou as outras Sailor Senshi. Logo após ser apresentada a Sailor Venus, Serena é novamente confrontada por Darien. Ele pede desculpas a ela por todas as vezes que ele tirou sarro dela. Vendo que ele foi ferido, Serena fica preocupada e o segue em uma armadilha do Reino Sombrio. Serena foi forçada a se transformar em Sailor Moon para salvar a vida dela e de Darien; que então se revelou como Tuxedo Mask. Depois que ele foi gravemente ferido em um ataque por Zoisite, Sailor Moon ganhou o lendário Cristal Prateado Lunar e revelou-se ser a Princesa Serenity. O Tuxedo Mask foi sequestrada pelo Reino Sombrio e Serena ficou depressiva; se preocupada com ele. Uma vez que ele revelou estar vivo, mas sob o controle do Reino Sombrio, Serena recuperou sua determinação de salvá-lo. Depois de frustrar muitas das tentativas do Reino Sombrio de capturar o Cristal Prateado Lunar, Serena e as outras Sailors viajaram para o Pólo Norte. Elas apontaram para um lugar conhecido como D-Point, para derrotar a Rainha Beryl e salvar o Tuxedo Mask. No caminho através da tundra, um por um, os amigos de Serena são forçados a se sacrificar para ajudá-la a chegar à base. Depois de finalmente chegar à sede do Reino Sombrio, ela teve que lutar contra Darien, que ainda estava sob o controle dos inimigos. Eventualmente, Serena foi capaz de quebrar o domínio sobre ele, apenas para que ele morresse nos braços dela quando ele a estava protegendo. Na batalha final, ela enfrentou a líder do Reino Sombrio; usando toda sua força e destruindo-a. Ela entrou em colapso e a explosão se espalhou por toda a área, consumindo todo mundo. Na manhã seguinte, Serena acordou na cama, correndo para a escola sem lembrança de seu tempo como Sailor Moon. As outras Sailors e Darien também estão vivos e não têm lembranças dos acontecimentos também. The King of Cartoons 2001 O meio tempo antes da primeira aparição de Serena na fanfic, ela passou pelos eventos de Sailor Moon R e Sailor Moon S, efetivamente recuperando suas memórias e seus poderes. Os eventos de TKOC 2001 passam no mesmo período de Sailor Moon Super S. Durante esses eventos em sua batalha contra o Circo Lua Da Morte, ela conheceu Leo e Vinix, com o Rei dos Desenhos constantemente debochando e subestimando as Sailors enquanto Leo inesperadamente era respeitável com Serena (Ela não sabia que Leo possuia uma queda por ela mesmo no Mundo Real). Apesar da boa relação entre Serena e Leo, Darien ainda era o amor da vida da Sailor. Mas tudo mudou quando Darien percebeu sua verdadeira natureza e abriu mão da sua existência para voltar a ser a parte restante da alma de Leo dando-o poder para salvar Sarena. Leo salvou Serena na batalha contra Nehellenia, embora seja Vinix que tenha finalizado a luta (Os ataques de Nehellenia não causavam qualquer dano nele). Embora foi deixado a Leo a vontade de Darien em proteger Serena, o garoto não quis forçar um relacionamento com Serena, mas ironicamente, acabaram ficando juntos poucas semanas depois. Embora Serena não se desse bem com Vinix, ela entendia a genuína preocupação de Leo com o amigo que tinha perdido alguém que amava dois anos atrás. Junto de Leo acabou concluindo que Vinix poderia sair com alguma de suas amigas, mais especificamente Rei Hino (Sailor Marte), Makoto Kino (Sailor Jupiter) e Minako Aino (Sailor Venus), com Minako sendo a opção mias óbvia e que Serena mais incentivou. Porém Vinix não deu a mínima para qualquer uma das Sailors, além de eventualmente acabar se encontrando pessoalmente com Ariel (Embora também tenha dado em nada). Era de Ouro Serena esteve presente em 2002 quando uma cidade foi atacada e rapidamente encontrada por Leo (Ao mesmo tempo que Vinix em outra parte da cidade encontrava Lina pela primeira vez. Serena rapidamente desenvolveu uma boa amizade com Lina e notou como a garota gostava Vinix. Serena faz parte do Clube Fusão desde a sua fundação, mas não é ativa nas batalhas devido ao alto nível de poder dos inimigos. Dentro do "plano secreto" do clube arquitetado por Vinix, Minako Aino era a parceira de fusão de Serena mas como todos os outros a Dança da Fusão resultou em nada por Serena e Minako não saberem controlar o Ki. TKOC também adaptou parte dos eventos de Sailor Moon Stars com a a batalha das Sailors com o retorno de Nehellenia e mais tarde contra Sailor Galaxia, onde ocorreu a infame cena de Serena e Galaxia nuas, deixando Leo envergonhado e Vinix fora do sério com a situação deprimente para uma "batalha final", o forçando a interferir e terminar com a batalha o mais rápido possível. Poderes e Habilidades Mesmo transformada, Sailor Moon é conhecida por ter uma curva de aumento de poder muito baixa se comparada a outros heróis. Sua posição dentre as Sailors é um tanto contraditória podendo ser a mais forte e a mais fraca dependendo do período do combate. Seu arsenal é praticamente composto de Finish Moves o que a coloca com menos técnicas a serem usadas durante a batalha se comparada as outras Sailors, não possuindo muitos meios de lutar além do uso de sua tiara e tentativas um tanto falhas de usas força física. Seu momento alto é no final da batalha onde ela, e somente ela, pode usar um Finish Move para acabar com o inimigo. É desconhecido por qual motivo ela simplesmente não usa o Finish Move no início da batalha de uma vez. Como uma Mahou Shoujo, Sailor Moon dificilmente causa algum dano na maioria dos Metahumanos, com seus ataques sendo efetivos somente contra seus inimigos naturais. Ela tem a desvantagem não só da maior parte do seu arsenal ser puro Finish Move (Que não seria uma desvantagem caso ela usasse eles mais frequentemente durante uma luta) como muitos deles são ataques do tipo "cura" que geralmente exorciza algum monstro o fazendo retornar a sua forma humana, não causando grandes coisas contra inimigos normais. * Supersonic Waves - È um ataque involuntário usado apenas raramente, e somente quando Sailor Moon e Sailor Chibi Moon não tenham outra maneira de se proteger. Para realizar esse ataque, elas entram em pânico e começam a chorar. Isso faz com que as capas de Odango ampliem seu lamento em ondas supersônicas até que se torne fisicamente doloroso para os inimigos. * Chute Sailor Moon - Sailor Moon usa um chute voador. Esse ataque na realidade é apenas um chute normal e não tem qualquer força sobre-humana. * Tiara Lunar Bumerangue - Sailor Moon toca sua tiara e, quando brilha, sai da cabeça e de repente cai na mão como um bumerangue circular. Mais tarde, começa a girar e brilhar, Sailor Moon então joga a tiara no inimigo. * Brilho do Crepúsculo da Lua - Sailor Moon usa a gema vermelha em sua tiara para refletir o luar branco natural no inimigo. * Cura Lunar! Ação! - Finish Move. Para executar esta técnica, Sailor Moon cria uma grande espiral de luz ao seu redor girando seu Báculo Lunar e, em seguida, desencadeia o ataque contra os inimigos infectados. * Halo da Princesa Lunar - Finish Move. Para realizar o ataque, Sailor Moon usa o Báculo Lunar, gerando vários projéteis baseados no luar, lançados em diferentes direções. * Ataque Espiral do Coração Lunar - Finish Move. Para realizar esse ataque, Sailor Moon levantaria o lendário Cetro espiral do coração Lunar para girá-lo ao redor de seu corpo até finalmente fazer uma pose. Depois disso, ela gira e segura o cetro novamente, enviando uma explosão em forma de coração na direção do inimigo. A última animação é um coração gigante esmagando o adversário o forçando a gritar "Adorável!". * Disparo do Coração da Lua-Arco-Íris - Finish Move. Para realizar esse ataque, Sailor Moon levanta o Cetro espiral do coração Lunar e ela a gira em torno de seu corpo até finalmente fazer uma pose. Depois disso, ela gira e mais uma vez segurando o cetro novamente, enviando várias fitas de energia com corações. A última animação é um coração gigante esmagando o adversário. * Disparo do Coração das Luas-Arco-Íris Gêmeas - Finish Move. O ataque foi usado com Super Sailor Moon e Super Sailor Chibi Moon combinando seu poder, criando uma grande bola de energia rosa que, quando é desencadeada, aparece como uma série de fitas de energia com corações ao longo delas. * Sublime Meditação Lunar - Finish Move. Para realizar este ataque, Sailor Moon deve usar o Caleidoscópio Lunar para disparar uma explosão de arco-íris junto com explosões de energia quebradas em forma de vidro. Os inimigos afetados por este ataque são mostrados em um fundo intermitente, semelhante ao de um espelho. * Beijo da Cura da Lua-de-Mel Estelar - Finish Move. Quando Sailor Moon usa esse ataque, o Cetro Eterno aparece com um flash de luz rosa, produzindo fluxos de luz na cor do arco-íris a partir do cristal no topo do cetro. Ela gira rápido o cetro aparecendo por trás, com as mãos estendidas para guiar o cetro girando acima da cabeça com penas surgindo no local e depois à sua frente mais uma vez. Ela então agarra o cetro com a mão direita e a luz pisca. Ela chamou o nome do ataque enquanto gira, segurando o cetro acima da cabeça e, na palavra final, levantando-o no ar com as duas mãos. Luz rosa brilha no topo do cetro e corre em direção ao alvo em várias ondas. * Pelo Poder do Cristal Prateado Lunar - Finish Move. Para realizar este ataque, Sailor Moon convoca o Cetro da Lua Sagrada e o anexa no Cetro Eterno, criando o Cetro do Poder Lunar e fortalecendo suas habilidades. Sailor Moon chama o nome do ataque e, quando chega à palavra final do ataque, seguraria o cetro, que envia raios dourados de luz em direção ao seu alvo. * Ataque Planetário das Sailors - Finish Move. Todas as cinco as cinco Sailors dã as mãos em círculo e se concentram, combinando suas energias e habilidades planetárias e enviando uma explosão de energia positiva pura para cima. ** Poder Planetário das Sailors - Versão mais poderosa do ataque. Arsenal * Broche de Transformação - Primeiro artefato de transformação dado por Luna. A frase de transformação é Pelo poder do prisma lunar, transformar! * Caneta de transformação lunar - É uma caneta que foi dada a Serena por Luna, para que ela pudesse se disfarçar para concluir uma missão mais facilmente. Enquanto ela se parece com a pessoa que ela quer ser, ela também aparentemente ganha o conhecimento de quem ela se transforma. A frase de transformação é Pelo poder lunar, me transforme em da pessoa! * Tiara - A tiara de Sailor Moon serve como sua arma primaria. * Cetro Lunar - Sailor Moon usa este item para executar o ataque Cura Lunar! Ação!. O Cetro Lunar fica mais poderoso depois que o Cristal Prateado é anexado a ele. * Broche do Cristal Lunar - É o segundo item mágico para se transformar. Sailor Moon ganha sua segunda forma com esse artefato. Foi criado quando o Broche de Transformação quebrado de Serena se fundiu com o Cristal Prateado. A frase de transformação é Pelo poder do cristal lunar, transformar! * Báculo Lunar - É o báculo de Sailor Moon usado para o movimento Halo da Princesa Lunar. * Broche do Coração Cósmico - É o terceiro item mágico para se transformar. Sailor Moon ganha sua terceira forma com esse artefato. A frase de transformação é Pelo poder cósmico lunar, transformar! * Cetro espiral do coração Lunar - Uma arma nascida do amor de Serena e Darien. É usado para os ataques Ataque Espiral do Coração Lunar e Disparo do Coração da Lua-Arco-Íris. * Taça Lunar - Uma raça dourada capaz de transformar Serena em Super Sailor Moon (Um upgrade de sua terceira forma). No original é chamado de Holy Grail mas não há qualquer conexão com o Santo Graal. A frase de transformação é Pelo poder da taça lunar! * Broche da ilusão lunar - É o quarto item mágico para se transformar, permitindo Sailor Moon se tornar Super Sailor Moon de forma permanente, efetivamente se tornando sua quarta forma. A frase de transformação é Duplo poder cósmico lunar! Ação! * Caleidoscópio Lunar - Uma versão melhorada do Cetro espiral do coração Lunar. Permite Sailor Moon usar a Sublime Meditação Lunar. * Cálice da Lua Eterna - É o último artefato de transformação de Sailor Moon e dito ser seu "verdadeiro poder". Naturalmente transforma Sailor Moon em sua última forma. A frase de transformação é Eterna Sailor Moon!Transformar! * Cristal Prateado Lunar - Objeto mágico fonte do poder de Sailor Moon. É dito ser a própria Semente Estelar de Sailor Moon e a fonte de toda a sua força e habilidades internas. Poder de Luta Serena é um dos membros mais fracos do clube fusão devido ao seu status como Mahou Shoujo. Em sua forma mais forte como Eternal Sailor Moon a ápice de seu poder de luta chega a 65. Em comparação lutadores profissionais e sem poderes costumam ter de 80 a 200 de poder de luta. Transformações Músicas Aparições * The King of Cartoons 2001 * The King of Cartoons 2002 * The King of Cartoons 2003 * The King of Cartoons 2004 * The King of Cartoons 2005 * The King of Cartoons 2006 * The King of Cartoons 2007 * The King of Cartoons 2008 * The King of Cartoons 2009 * The King of Cartoons: Neo Wave * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2 * The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3 * The King of Cartoons XVII * The King of Cartoons XVIII Galeria Serena.jpg Trívias * A presença constante da Serena na fanfic é uma situação peculiar. Ela não é uma personagem que o autor gosta, mas diferente de ser totalmente ignorado como ocorre com outros personagens ou franquias que não caem no gosto do autor, ela é uma personagem bem recorrente. O motivo disso é que ela realmente é a primeira crush da pessoa que foi base para o personagem Leo (Similar ao que Ariel é para o ator e seu personagem Vinix) e, devido a isso, se tornou o par romântico do personagem permanentemente. ** Isso faz dela a única Mahou Shoujo recorrente da fanfic, embora ela raramente lute devido ao seu poder de luta baixíssimo. * Apesar de ser uma personagem frustrada por sua impopularidade em relação a outros heróis, Sailor Moon foi a personagem que afetou drasticamente o rumo dos animes no Brasil. Sua infame forma nua apareceu no último episódios de Sailor Moon Stars, na época, exibida de tarde no canal infantil Cartoon Network. Acredita-se que a polêmica do episódio foi o pontapé para o banimento dos animes para as madrugadas da TV fechada e o fim do Toonami no horário de tarde. O efeito dominó (Somado a popularidade da Internet) fez vários animes desaparecerem da TV por uns bons anos com raras exceções como Pokémon e Bakugan. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Principal Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Personagens Japoneses Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Junho Categoria:Protagonistas de outras séries Categoria:Sailor Moon Categoria:Mahou Shoujo Categoria:Sailor Senshi